Raphael's sick
by Star streak writer
Summary: When Raphael is extremely sick the turtles have to cancel movie night to take care of their brother.


Friday, Mikey's favorite day aside from playing video's games, movies made Mikey's life happy. It was about 6 o'clock when April and Casey walked into the Lair. "Where is everyone?" ask, April. Mikey replied, "Doing their own stuff" April then yelled out "Guys! We're here and ready to start movie night!" Leo came into the living from out of the Dojo and Donnie explained that he would be there in a second he was almost done fixing the remote Raph threw at Mikey yesterday. Master Splinter was already sitting on the couch with popcorn excited to see what movies April and Casey had rented.

All of the turtles were in the room expect Raph. Leo looked around and said, "Where's Raph?" Mikey replied, "I don't know bro, Kinda think of it I don't think I've seen Raph all day." Leo sighed and said, "That's odd Raph usually likes movie night, I'll go see if he's in his room." April and Casey took up seats next to Master Splinter as Donnie preceded to want to pop batteries into the remote and then realized he had none so he said, "I'll be back I forgot the batteries."

Upstairs: Leo walked to Raphael's room and knocked twice on the door, he got no answer so he talked through the door and said, "Raph, April and Casey are here we're just waiting for you so that we can watch the movies they rented. Suddenly Leo heard some coughing, it was deep and Raspy followed by a moan. Leo opened the door to find Raphael on the floor, he yelled out, Donnie! Come Quick! and ran into Raphael's room. He kneeled down next to his brother and turned him over and saw Raph eye's closed but at least he was breathing. Raphael started to cough again as everyone rushed the doorway wondering what had happened.

Donnie saw Leo and Raph on the floor as he made his way through the crowded doorway. "What's wrong with him?" asked Donnie as he put his fingers on Raphael's neck to check for a pulse. "I don't know," said, Leo as he continued with, "I heard Raph coughing and when I opened the door he was on the floor." Donnie put his hand on Raphael's forehead and said, "He's burning up! Quickly help me get him back into his bed." Leo, Mikey and Casey carried Raph to his bed as Donnie began to exam him.

Raphael's breathing was heavy labored and he would not stop moving his head side to side. Donnie left for a second and returned with a few things. He's got a fever that's for sure, he stuck a thermometer in Raphael's mouth and listened to Raphael's lungs. Before the sound on the thermometer could go off Raph started coughing. The coughing was so rough that it shook Raphael's entire body, Raph turned to the side willing his body to stop but it did not. Mikey and Leo quickly walked over and held Raph down because Raphael was trying to get up and out of bed. Raphael was so dizzy and feverish that when he opened his eyes it was only for brief moment to wave his brothers off.

Donnie grabbed the already fallen thermometer from the other side of Raphael and it read 103.1. "The fever is as high as I suspected I will back with some medicine." What's wrong with my son?" asked an anxious Splinter. Donnie replied, "It seems to be a bad case of the flu." April out loud, then said, "I'm glad Raphael is not dyeing but I think we should leave so that we don't catch what Raphael has." "That's a good idea" replied, Casey. Master Splinter proceeded by saying, "perhaps it's best that we do movie night next week when Raphael is feeling better." Everyone was so worried about Raphael that they agreed.

Donnie had returned with some pills and a glass of water. Everyone except Leo had already left the room. "Raph, Raph wake up its me Donnie" Raphael, just turned his head and moaned. Leo then said, "Let me try." Leo shook Raph and said, "Hey Raph we need you wake up and take these… Raphael, had woken up at that very moment, he sat up with a jot and looked at Leo and then at Donnie, he pushed the covers to the side as Donnie was beginning to say," You shouldn't get out of bed" Raphael darted off into the bathroom.

Raphael began to vomit violently, Raphael had managed to slam the door behind him so Raph and Leo decided to give him some privacy. After a few minutes they heard some water running then a loud thud! and then nothing. "Raph?" said, Leo. "Raphael are you ok?" said, Donnie. There was no answer so Donnie peaked through the door and saw Raphael on the floor. "Raph!" both Leo and Donnie yelled out. Donnie ran in first and turned Raphael over. There was blood on his head and some on the sink. "Apparently Raph must have fainted and hit his head on the sink, said Donnie."

They lifted their brother from the floor and took him back to his bed. Donnie pressed a piece of gauze to Raph's head and asked Leo to hold it there. Donnie proceeded by checking Raphael's eye's with a small flashlight "pupils are sluggish and sensitive to light." "What does that mean?" replied, Leo. Donnie says, "It means he gave himself a concussion." Leo shook his head. Donnie then replied, "Let me look at that head wound I think he might need stitches." As Donnie suspected he did. Donnie numbed the area with lidocaine and stitched Raph's head up and then covered the area with a gauze. "We should try to wake him up soon, with a concussion if you sleep too long you could go into a coma." They successfully woke Raphael up briefly only to get him to drink some water and medicine. Raphael then coughed a few times and fell back asleep.

The Night had gone by quickly and it was morning Donnie checked Raphael's vitals and told Master Splinter that Raphael needed to be watched incase he decided to get up again. Master Splinter sent Leo and Donnie off to sleep because they had not slept watching over Raphael. Master Splinter rung out a wet cloth and placed it on Raphael's forehead. Mikey walked in with Coffee and some breakfast and sat down next to Splinter. "How is he?" asked Mikey. Master Splinter replied, "His fever is still very high and the concussion he gave himself is not helping" Mikey then said, "We should eat." as he began to stuff his mouth with the scrambled eggs he cooked.

It was almost noon when Leo and Donnie had woken up to a commotion going on Raphael's room. Donnie and Leo quickly ran over to Raphael's room and saw him trying to get up. Donnie ran over and put his hand on Raphael's forehead and asked, "Why are you up? You still have a pretty high fever." Raphael waved off Donnie's hand and said in a raspy low voice, "I'm fine I gotta go the bathroom" Followed by a few deep dry and long cough's. Donnie stood up and said, "Fine you can go to the bathroom but someone will have to help you I refuse to have to stitch up another part of your body because you think you're enough to take care of yourself."

The room was quiet at Donnie's outburst, they usually don't see Donnie get mad but when he does it's scary. Raphael looked him and stood up from the bed slowly, the room was spinning but Raphael refused help. He took one step forward and successfully made the first step. Good he thought to himself now just a few more to bathroom and… Woo! Raphael collapsed into Mikey's arm He looked up at Mikey and said, "Nice catch" Raphael had another coughing fit that made Raphael bend over as he still had one arm over Mikey's shoulders. Mikey did his best to support his brother but with Raph's ridged movement's he almost dropped him.

Leonardo chimed in and grabbed Raphael's other arm, they helped him to the bathroom and back into his bed. Raphael was still coughing uncontrollably when Master Splinter came in with some tea to sooth Raphael's throat. Raphael drank it immediately and quickly fell back asleep. Donnie had left the room to go back to sleep because he needed his rest for what he knew would be an eventful night. Leo looked at Master Splinter and said, Wow I haven't seen Donnie snap like that in a long time." Master Splinter replied, "Donnie is just tired and some rest will do him well." It was noon, Master Splinter had decided to catch up on some reading while Raphael slept his condition was getting worse and he did not want to leave him alone.

Donnie had returned to the lab after just getting something to eat. Master Splinter looked up at Donnie and said, "Your brother is stubborn and ill, I understand your frustrations with him but you are his brother and we should be tolerant with family even if they are not tolerant with us." Donnie replied, "Yes Sensi I will not let my emotions get the best of me again. "Good" replied Splinter and with that he stood up and left Raphael's room. Donnie walked over and began to speak to an unconscious Raphael. "Raph, I know you can hear me, I'm sorry I snapped on you earlier I just hate it when you guys get hurt. I feel like I am the mother of you three and It hurts me when you guys are hurt. Donnie looked at Raph who's breathing was sounding worse.

Donnie took a stethoscope and listened to Raphael's lungs they sounded muffled. Donnie woke up Raphael who quickly started coughing and grabbing at his chest. Raphael started to tremble and say his body and throat hurt. Donnie gave Raphael some medicine and said he could go back to sleep now. Raphael without hesitation did what he was told, he did not remember the last time he felt this bad. He was so cold and hot at the same time, his throat was on fire and his whole body down to the bones ached. Donnie had stumbled out of Raph's room so fast Raphael did not understand what was wrong with him.

Leo was on the couch with Mikey and saw Donnie run to his lab, Leo stood up immediately and walked over and asked what's wrong. Donnie looked up at Leo and said, "Raph has pneumonia Leo replied, "Oh no" as Donnie ran back upstairs and was relieved to see Raph still in his bed. Raphael felt cold hands touch him, so he tried to huddle but it was to no avail. He felt his arm being stretched out and some mumbling which he did not want to pay attention to. His chest hurt and his head felt like he was in the clouds. Master Splinter and Mikey heard the commotion and said what's going on.

Raphael just continued to moan and Donnie searched for a vein and cleaned his skin with someone wet and warm and then Raphael felt a slight sting. As Donnie was taping the IV in place he looked up at his Master and brother and said, "Raph has Pneumonia and I need to get him started on Antibiotics" Raphael hearing this opened his eyes and just when he was about to say something he started coughing." He looked at the IV and turned his head not wanting his brothers seeing him cough but the fit had not stopped.

Raphael sat up and held his chest grabbing tissue at the side of the bed. Finally it stopped as he was about to say something everyone was staring at the napkin in Raphael's hand. It hand blood on it. Raphael in his raspy voice says, "oh crud." Donnie placing a hand on Raphael's back tells him he should lay back down the Antibiotics should start working soon so it's ok. Raphael let out a low groan and laid back down. Master Splinter, proceeded to put a new cloth on Raphael's forehead as Raph looked at his Master and said, "Thank you."

"Dinner!" Yelled Mikey, who had just walked in with some pizza boxes but upstairs in Raphael's room all Leo and Master Splinter could hear was Raphael's feverish moans. "He's not getting better is he?" asked Leo. Donnie, shooting another dose of medication into Raph's IV says, "unfortunately for Raph it's going to get worse before he gets better." Leo putting his head down says, "I think I heard Mikey yell Dinner, I think I will join him." Master Splinter, placing a fresh rag on Raph's head looks at Donnie and says, "Go join your brothers for dinner I will watch over Raphael." Donnie, not saying a word nod's his head and walks out of the room.

Master Splinter, wiping Raph's forehead starts to talk him. "I know that you my son are not well but I also know that you are a fighter. Your spirit though it is stubborn is stronger than you think, fight this infection my son, remain strong and I know you will come out of this." Downstairs: Donnie sits down for dinner. The boys eat in silence as they feel the table missing a few of their family members. Even though Raphael is always the hot head things just aren't the same without him.

Night had fallen Donnie was exhausted but his exhaustion was overcome with fear and worry. Raphael was restless, he was shaking profusely and was tossing and turning in his bed and his breathing was worse. You could hear the wheezing from his struggling to breath. He grabbed at his head and squeezed both arms across chest as he moaned and tossed again. His body ached and all he could do to make it stop was move. Donnie grabbed Raphael's arm and added extra tape to the IV so that Raphael could not pull it out. Leo, Mikey and Splinter had already retired for the Night and Donnie was afraid to leave Raph alone even though he knew he needed assistance.

Donnie through more sheets over a feverish Raphael who tossed again in his bed causing some of the sheets to fly off. Donnie was so exhausted and he had enough, he went to Leo's room and knocked at the door .

Leo got up immediately and frantically ran to the door. "Is everything ok?" Donnie replied, "Yes I'm sorry I just need some help with Raph he's not getting better and now he's tossing and turning in bed." Leo walked with Donnie back to Raph's room to find him on the floor face down. They ran over and turned Raphael, Donnie searched for a pulse and found one. It was rapid but steady, they put Raphael back into his bed. The fall must have hurt him bad said Leo lifting Raphael's wrist to show some blood. Donnie replied, "Great his IV came out." Donnie placed the new IV in Raphael's forearm instead incase he fell again at least the IV would not come out.

It was a rough night for the boys but they made it through. Morning had arrived and Master Splinter walked into Raphael's room to find both Leo and Donnie asleep. Master Splinter walked around them to Raphael who was peacefully asleep. Master Splinter touched Raphael's head and the fever was gone. He breathed a sigh of relief and awake his sons so they could go their beds and get rest. April and Casey arrived shortly after and asked how Raphael was doing. "Much better" replied Master Splinter. After a few more days Raphael had gained back his strength and his attitude. He refused help to do normal everything things and soon enough he back training with his brothers.

The next Friday April and Casey returned with newly rented movies. Everyone was downstairs again except Raph. Leo looked at his brothers with worry as he slowly walked up the stairs and said, "Boy this sure looks familiar." He made it to Raphael's door and quietly listened for a while, he heard nothing. He put his hand on the door knob and started to turn the door when suddenly he felt a poke on his shoulder. Leo jumped was completely startled and said, "Raph! we were looking for you!" Raphael, laughed and said, "Yeah I was just in the bathroom and was going about to go downstairs when I saw your hand on my bedroom door." Leo replied, "yeah sorry it won't happen again and I'm glad you're feeling better."


End file.
